Legion
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: Tsukune stared through the fog at the large vehicles coming in his direction. "Steady men!" Tsukune shouted at the ranks of vampires behind him. A sound like a thunder clap went off, and a tall armored human fell in front of Tsukune. "Hello Aono!" the human shouted gleefully. (M for gore, violence and politics. Takes place before floating garden Arc.)
1. Chapter 1

Legion chapter 1- I Was There

A/N: This is a war story, don't like don't read.

Tsukune gaped at the pure chaos and destruction he was watching. Mikogami had called an assembly, and Tsukune was surprised to see a human television there. Tsukune squeezed Moka's hand as a meager naval force attempted to fight back, but water born ayashi sunk them quickly. Why? That word echoed through Tsukune's brain over and over. The huge mountain of trash in the Pacific Ocean had been cleaned, after the pooling of resources between many countries and two years. To celebrate, the new meeting place of the U.N had been built there as a permanent settlement, appropriately named The Dome of Human Achievement. But then they came out of the sky, hundreds of them. Whether on blimps or with wings, ayashi stormed the dome and destroyed it.

"This is the work of Fairy Tale, and I hope you all recognize that this isn't peaceful coexistence. Should these renegades be caught, they will be punished severely," Mikogami said. Yeah, but I think over half the monsters in this room are going to do exactly this before they graduate, Tsukune told himself. "Unfortunately, as this is a direct declaration of war by our race, this school is to be shut down." Tsukune sighed, and gave Moka's hand a squeeze.

(Time skip, 5 years later)

Tsukune swung his broadsword down in an arc, and buried it in a skull. Tsukune never liked killing humans, but war demanded things of you that you never wanted to do. Tsukune snarled as a small platoon of around fifteen marines all leveled their rifles at him. Tsukune pulled forth his shield and saved himself by the storm of ammunition.

"Is that all you've got!" Tsukune roared. The marines all reloaded quickly, and one pulled out a small circular device. He extracted the pin from it and threw it towards Tsukune. Tsukune slapped it out of the air back in the direction of the marines, and the group caught the explosion head on. Only three survived, and Tsukune allowed them to retreat.

"Bravo, Aono, bravo!" Said a voice behind Tsukune. Tsukune turned and saw a tall figure, wearing highly decorative gothic full-plate, except it looked more technologic. The shoulder plates were large and blocky, but the left one had the roman numerals for six. There was a large pistol at his waist, along with a katana on his back.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked. The tall figure chuckled.

"I'm human, as you once were Aono. I have a rare business opportunity for you, would like to hear more about it?" the man asked. Tsukune looked around at the death, as humans were being slaughtered by vampires such as him. If he could end it, he would.

"Yes," Tsukune replied. The tall figure clapped his hands then snapped his fingers. A huge machine resembling a plane suddenly landed behind the tall figure, and a ramp detracted from behind it. Tsukune gaped, which caused the armored human to chuckle.

"A standard issue, legion drop ship, you've never seen one?" the armored human asked. Tsukune's mind stuck on the word legion. Were they one of those self -proclaimed military's? The figure walked up the ramp and beckoned for Tsukune to follow.

"So what's Legion?" Tsukune asked. The figure removed their helmet, and revealed that they were an American.

"I'm Centurion Richards, of the Sixth cohort. Legion is an anti-ayashi force from before Shuzen Issa was born. Of course, we weren't an alliance than, every country fended for themselves. I'm a member of the sixth cohort, the Japanese, Korean and Chinese division. We are the Honored Hunters," the man said in flawless Japanese. Tsukune swallowed.

"What does this have to do with me?" Tsukune asked. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"You are the son of one of the most prominent vampire families in the world. Under normal circumstances we would kidnap you and wound Issa's pride, causing him to come to fight us, where we would kill him. But, Gyoukoro, your stepmother, owns fairy tale, one of the most contributory factors in this war." Tsukune frowned, able to easily able to guess where this was going. "So we want to hire you, as an agent. We have the report on you Aono, you're too kind hearted to kill any family, and frankly, I'm surprised you killed those marines back there. Why is that? Answer later; we still have turkey to talk. Report movements, report anything that could benefit us, learn all the weaknesses of the castle. This is what you would be doing. Yes or no? Then you may answer," the man finally finished. Tsukune thought about it hard, but he guessed that inevitably they would siege castle Shuzen and kill the members of his vampire family he actually cared for.

"No," Tsukune breathed out. The man in front of him frowned and stood up.

"Then I guess I'll just kill you now," the man said. He pulled out the pistol and aimed at Tsukune's head. "These bullets are made of silver, which is actually effective on both the species of were and vampires. Also, they explode. Can vampire regeneration heal you even when your head's gone? Are you like titans from that anime? I don't think so," the man taunted. Tsukune pulled off his seal and his yokai immediately exploded. The force of his release sent the centurion stumbling back, and that gave Tsukune all the time he needed. Tsukune pulled his broadsword from his back and charged. The man aimed as well as he could, but Tsukune jabbed the sword forward and pierced the man's knuckles. He cried out in pain and dropped the pistol, but pulled katana from his back with his left hand. The sword dug into Tsukune's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. The human kicked and knocked Tsukune off of him. He placed both hands around the katana and took a fighting stance.

"Let's dance, Aono," he said. Tsukune swung the broadsword diagonally, but the human parried and knocked the sword to the side. He jabbed but Tsukune jumped back and pulled out his pistol. Tsukune fired the entire clip into the man, but the heavy armor absorbed a majority of the damage. The man sprinted forward and jumped, while jabbing. The Tsukune weaved, and the man's momentum carried him a short distance. Tsukune utilized this lapse and grabbed his broadsword. Turning, he saw the human was facing him again. The man charged and swung in a downward arc, but Tsukune blocked. The man tried to exert more force to push the sword down, but Tsukune put his palm on the flat side of the sword and pushed up, opening the human's guard. Tsukune jabbed and went through the adnominal section of the man's armor. Tsukune pulled his word out and stabbed the man's face. He slumped to the floor, Centurion Richards was dead. Tsukune sighed and looked around. There was a large door obviously leading to the pilot room. Tsukune reloaded his pistol and walked towards the door.

A/N: If it was too short, I apologize, because on the fandom I usually write on this is the usual length of the chapters. Leave a review and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Legion chapter 2

Egypt

A/N: I apologize for my incompetence, because I'm still a rookie writer I can see I made a lot of mistakes. The summary is changed, but I'm going to put this here as well. This story happens before Moka's seal is damaged, so the floating garden arc never happened. Also, all your complaints were valid so I'll change stuff. The level of gore will be equivalent to Gears of War, or Warhammer 40,000, though only occasionally. As for graphic torture, it probably won't ever be a good plot device, so screw that. Nukes are actually part of the plot, so be patient. This chapter will be about Moka.

Why am I even in this god forsaken place? Moka asked herself. She looked at her reflection in the small stream and sighed. She wore a large cotton robe, as it was what father said was best for the extreme temperatures that even had an effect on her. Her long silver hair fell down past her shoulders, and the seal shone in the sunlight. At the moment, Omete was dormant.

"I assume you're here to talk to me?" she heard from behind her. She stood up and turned, hand on sword. In front of her was a large man with red skin, and the lower body of a snake. "I know when a powerful monster enters my domain Shuzen, but why are you here? To speak to me about aiding in the fortification and purging of Japan. I cannot do that though, as I do not mercilessly butcher for anyone but myself. We are busy fighting our own war here, the humans think to cast us out from our own lands," said the snake man. Moka growled angrily a tightened her grip on the hilt. "Of course if your father offers me something valuable I'll send some of my soldiers…"

"What would you want?" Moka interrupted quickly. The snake man chuckled.

"You see, I want something very special from him. I want your father to give me one of the islands of Japan, he can have the rest. Now go, consult your father and return to me when you have positive results. If my request is denied, don't think about showing your ugly face here again…" the snake said as he vanished into red dust.

In a dark room lit only by a small candle, a human spoke. They held up a data slate (a pure Plexiglas I-pad with steel on the smaller edges) and spoke to the picture of the man on it.

"So he refuses? Well, Richards wasn't ever going to be promoted anyway. No, bring him here…" the human said.

"But he's trying to kill us as we speak!" a man shouted into the comm.

"Well that's to be expected, but I won't have the sixth cohort shamed for failing. As we speak his wife is in fifth cohort territory, so we can use her as a bargaining chip. Bring him here, and I'll inform Syrus." The communication ended, and the figure stood up. "Your move Issa…"

Tsukune pounded on the door to the pilot's room, but his vampire strength didn't help him. He roared and tried to rip it off its hinges, if it had any that is. He heard the sound of metal grating against metal, but the door stood. He heard faint muttering and panicked yelps behind the door, and knew he was heading the right way. He looked at the body of Richards, and grabbed his pistol.

"The bullets explode right?" he asked himself. He smiled, and put his other hand around the hand already firmly gripping the handle. He took aim at the four corners of the door and fired four times. He stared as the bullets went in. He sighed, but an explosion went off.

"Defense drones one through sixteen online!" a large metallic voice boomed. Tsukune looked around as the walls around him opened him opened up large steel humans fell. The first one's visor glowed a bright red and it looked up. Tsukune gripped his broadsword, and the being stood up.

"Kill!" it said. Its arm twisted to the joint, and was replaced with a blade. It charged forward and Tsukune threw himself to the side. The robot hit the wall behind where Tsukune was standing seconds before and smashed it open, depressurizing the entire chamber. Tsukune began slipping, but stared in horror at the fifteen other robots awakening. Their feet magnetized to the floor, and they began to advance on Tsukune, their arms becoming blades. Tsukune readied himself and went into stance, but doubted he'd survive.

Moka stared at the large armored figures carve a path through the yokai attacking them. They had helmets similar to the headdresses of an Egyptian pharaoh, and had hieroglyphs on every flat surface of their armor. Moka watched as a vulture looking creature swooped in on one. The lead soldier with a cape turned and swung his crook*, knocking the monster to the ground. He stamped on its head with a huge armored boot, and turned to the advancing ayashi.

"Right flank engage, spearhead forward!" the soldier said from the communications grille on the front of the face plate. The twenty four armored soldiers behind him saluted, and marched behind him. _Who are they_? Omote asked Ura. **I don't know**, Ura replied. The lead one suddenly turned to the large rock she was hidden behind, and under his face plate he grinned. "We have the Aono ambassador, execute!" he shouted. Moka swore under her breath and stood up, facing the group.

"I challenge you to a duel!" she shouted at the leader, hoping he was honorable enough to accept. It would save her from the large amounts of gunfire from the assault rifles of the group behind him. She heard a chuckle, and the leader walked forward.

"I'll enjoy mounting your severed head on my trophy rack," the man said. He pulled out a crook and flail and got into a stance Moka had never seen the likes of. "For the honor of the fifth cohort!" shouted her opponent. He jumped forward like a spring and charged. Moka kicked straight with all the power she could muster, but the armored giant swung his crook and sent her spinning to the left. He turned towards her and raised his flail. Moka stood up quickly and slipped a kick under his guard, hitting him in the gut and sending him sliding backwards. The giant put his crook back on his belt and pulled a large pistol from a holster. He aimed it and fired. **So much for honor**, Ura mumbled to Omote. She dove to the ground and heard the bullets pass her head. She hit the sand and wondered why it seemed so soft yet felt so hard. She rolled like a barrel to the right, and saw three bullets hit the sand. They exploded and created a cloud of dust, distorting Moka's vision. She looked for her opponent, but felt a sharp stinging pain in her left arm. The bullet exploded, and Moka's left arm flew about two meters from her body. She cried out in pain, but saw the armored giant come out of the cloud. He barreled into her with his shoulder plate, sending her flying back. She hit a rock and sat dazed. The legionnaire smirked under his face plate and aimed the pistol at her head.

A/N: How was that for a chapter? This time it was supposed to be short, as to end both narrator's in a cliff hanger. This will be Tsukune x Moka, but it takes some time. Meanwhile drop a review.


End file.
